vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The True Traitor
Objective *Explain the situation to Aneesha *Explain the situation to Abhad *Abhad's Sash (1) Got to Abhad and Aneesha, and explain that they must both give you the items they own that mark them as members of the Ring of the Silver Viper. Return to Shebtigo Wedjejeh with your findings. Locations *Tradewind Tavern *Aneesha Verthi Rewards *Moon Prism x 2 Starting Dialogue "as we both understand the situation: someone is lost. Someone is wandering in the dark. By the grace of Sihari the Loyal, what we need to do now is find them, shine on them the light of truth, and see if they will come to it; or if they will instead choose to remain in the dark." "We need personal belongings to discern their allegiances. You have Suri's earring already, I see. Go to Abhad and Aneesha and try to obtain something similar. Tell them exactly what is it for. There's been enough deception." Additional Dialogue Convice Aneesha to Comply "Aneesha Verthi," you say with a smile. "I've returned." Aneesha shoots you a charming grin. "Well?" she asks. "Did you parley with Suri?" "Yes," you say, "we had quite a long talk, and she confessed to balking under pressure from the Port Authority." "Oh my," says Aneesha with a down turned expression. "I suppose the evidence was quite clear but, at the same time, I cannot help but be sad at such news." "I also," you continue, "met with Shebtigo." "Oh?" she asks after a slight pause, brow furrowed. "Did Suri ask you to do that?" "She said the might have insight into the situation, so I went to talk with him." You explain, in a low voice, "He is worried about more corruption. He asked me to collect all of the items that mark the Ring members as being vipers." "Once i have them, he will cast a spell that will allow him to divine the traitors weakening the links of your order." "I see," says Aneesha, her expression flatly troubled. "Does he suspect me of anything? "Not you in particular," you say, "but he wants to examine everyone. Even Suri, though she isn't a viper. He is very concerned about who might be lost." "Lost, I see," she says with a snort, "and I suppose he's told you he want to 'find' them? Wants to help them?" "Shebtigo," she spits, "does nt really know what 'lost' means. He plays at wisdom, but he is nothing but a charlatan who hands out false hope. No I will not give you my ring." "Tell Shebtigo," she snarls, "that this is one sheep who will no longer be herded so blithely!" Convince Abhad to Comply *Abhad Telqo "Abhad," you say seriously. "I have news for you." "Suri?" he asks, eyes searching yours. "Please tell me she's okay." You nod. "Yes," you respond. "She confessed to being strong armed by the Port Authority into agreeing to work for them but insists that she hasn't given them any information." He closes his eyes briefly. "how did they convince her?" he asks. You say seriously, "They threatened her with the promise of your arrest and execution." Abhad looks downcast. "I knew I was getting her in danger the moment I got involved with this. I can't really regret it, the work we do is too important, but part of me does. Ah, well." "I hate to burden you with more," you say, "but Shebtigo wants to examine your viper item. He's trying to untable all the conflicting reports we've been getting." "Suri," you explain, "named Aneesha as a traitor as well." "Aneesha?" he asks. "Really? I can't believe it." "Well," he says after a moment of thinking, "I don't want to believe it, but with her charms, I can understand how we could have been duped." "This city is such a snake pit," says Abhad with disgust. "You can't step anywhere carefully. I assume by now you know our name." You nod to him to confirm. "Well," he continues. "Then you know that even we don't dlaim no to be completely different - just hopefully a little better." "Shebtigo has united us with such a fierce determination and commitment. I'd hate to see his vision fall apart." Abhad looks distant and conerned for a moment, then snaps back into reality. "Oh, you were wanting my sash, were you? Certainly. I want Shebtigo to know I'm loyal." Concluding Dialogue "You say Aneesha ran from you?" he says with a long, slow sigh. "Well, then, I think we know what we need to know. It's safe to assume that Markesh has fled as well." "You're probably wondering how it is that I can see a person's ture character from one of their belongings. A power like that would be quite formidable. you think? Do you think I have that power? Well, whether I do or do not, we already know what we need to know." "We must find Aneesha and do something about this situation." Detailed Information Aneesha Verthi *location: in Khal * :7 *50 Academic Greasing the wheels.JPG Think fast.JPG Words of disunity.JPG Brief diatribe.JPG Abhad Telqo *location: in Khal * :7 *50 Academic Keen remark.JPG Astute reasoning.JPG Academic assessment.JPG Stolen thunder.JPG Keen remark.JPG Extol virtues.JPG